


Speechless

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Laundry time with your neighbor Aleister turns interesting





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rough-ish Sex? I don’t really think this needs to be a warning, but this isn’t a love story so…..

Sitting on top of the washing machine, you watched him move around the room. It was small, two washing machines, two dryers, tile on the floor, and no windows. The laundry room in your apartment building was not made for entertaining. It was a work space. Get in, get out. No loitering. The sign on the wall even said so.

But still you lingered, your eyes never leaving him as he walked back and forth from washing machine to dryer, transferring his clothes. Clad in black jeans and a Corey Taylor Blackcraft Cult shirt, he looked broody and fierce. Just doing laundry.

You had it bad.

Aleister Black. That wrestler guy that lived two floors down from you. Tall, lean, but not in a skinny way, long hair in a pony tail with the sides shaved, a lip piercing, and tattoos. So many tattoos. They mesmerized you, your attention constantly scraping over his skin trying to absorb the meaning of the ink through osmosis.

Because you had never spoken to him.

All the times the two of you seemed to run into each other, in the laundry room, in the hallway, the elevator, you had never been able to utter a single word. Oh, Aleister had always been pleasant, greeting you each time, a quick “hello” or a nod. Words wouldn’t form, and you would just stare at him.

You weren’t embarrassed by your reaction to him. He was a very attractive man, with mystery and manners. Two things that drove you crazy. He was a puzzle that you wanted to take your time figuring out. You never sought him out, yet the two of you ran into each other almost everyday.

It wasn’t as if you tried to hide your interest in him either, it was blatant, and you hoped, not creepy.

A sigh from Aleister brought you back to this world. Looking at his face, you saw him stand in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips, shaking his head, nibbling on his lip ring. You wanted to do that so bad. Nibble, pull on the lip, suck on it….

“I didn’t really want it to go this way, but…” he muttered.

Confused, you let out a startled sound when he advanced towards you, the look in his eyes primal, trapping you on the washing machine with his body. His stomach wedged itself between your legs, his arms on either side of you, as he brought his face close to yours.

“Are you finally going to talk to me? It’s been months. I’ve waited a long time to have a conversation with you, and I’m done.”

Staring into his blue eyes, all cognitive thought rushed out of your head and your mouth stayed firmly shut.

Leaning in so he was a scant inch away, he whispered in your ear, his beard brushing against your cheek. “How long are you going to keep me waiting? I just want to hear your voice, to know if the sounds you make in my dreams match real life.”

Instantly, your body went into meltdown mode and a low moan felt ripped from your lungs.  He smelled so good, a scent that while you couldn’t put your finger on it, you knew was intrinsically Aleister. The smell would be forever linked to him in your brain. Without meaning to, your hands found their way to his biceps, wrapping around his muscles and holding on tight.

Running his nose along the curve of your neck, he continued to breathe against your skin, causing your nipples to tighten under your plain white t shirt, and goosebumps to form on your arms. His nearness made you hyper aware of every sensation and every movement he made.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, his voice low. He didn’t sound like he wanted to leave, and you absolutely didn’t want him to either, so you shook your head.

Not knowing exactly he had planned, you kept yourself still, watching, as always, to see what he would do next. Leaning back from you, his gaze kept you motionless.

“Nothing out of you yet? Hmm, do you mind if I try a few things to see if I can get you to speak?”

Such politeness out of him, while he eye fucked you on top of the washing machine. Truly, you were lost. He could have carted you off and placed you into traffic and you would have stood there until he either told you to move, or you got hit by a bus.

Your eyes begged him, and he got the message, thankfully. Every urge you had, every instinct, was stuck in your chest, blocking your ability to mutter a single word. Reasons escaped you. The want was there, but the ability didn’t exist.

Beneath you, the washing machine hit the spin cycle and your whole body began to shake. With your boobs, belly, and thighs jiggling, you normally would have been mortally embarrassed, but Aleister stepped back to watch, looking for all the world like he wanted to eat every part of you.

The vibration made you lose your grip on Aleister’s arms, and you held on to the front of the machine, desperately wanting to get down. It was like riding a vibrating bull in a bar, something that held no appeal to you at all.

Chuckling, Aleister reached up to pluck you off the washer, taking pity on you. Expecting him to immediately put you down, you were surprised when he prompted you to wrap your legs around his waist. Doing so, you had to hold onto his shoulders and he walked over to the folding table and propped you up on it. “Still nothing? I thought for sure that spin cycle would make you say  _something_.”

Shaking your head, you took a chance to run your hand over the fabric covering his chest. It was a bold move, coy never being a skillset you employed, and he smiled at you. That smile, so unexpected, felt like it hit you in the solar plexus.

His hands ran up your jean clad thighs, coming to a stop low on your hips, half palming your ass. Heat ratcheted up in your body, and you felt sure you were going to begin to sweat.

“The last time I saw you in the elevator, you were wearing that cute sundress. You know, the blue one with no shoulder straps?”

Nodding, you watched as if in a trance as his tongue peeked out to nudge his lip ring. God you wanted to do that!

Still smiling, he went on, his eyes not leaving yours, his hands still moving up and down your thighs. “I don’t think you were wearing any underwear.”

The statement shocked you. You had been actually, a thong. But you weren’t sure if he was trying to get a reaction out of you, or if he had truly been looking at your ass. Giving him a fake glare, you mustered up the courage to stick your tongue out at him.

His laughter was deep, and you felt it to your core. Again, feeling bold, you reached up to trace the crescent moon tattoo next to his eye. Your touch was light, gentle, your eyes curious.

“Want to ask me something?” he whispered, daring you. Somehow his hands had made their way under your shirt, and his fingers danced across your skin. Seeing his ink flash out from underneath your white tee was dazzling to you, and you couldn’t seem to stop watching.

“Where were you going in that dress? To see friends?”

You shook your head no.

“On a date?”

You mustered a slight nod.

“Hmm,” he mused, leaning closer to you. “Do I need to stop? Do you have someone in your life?”

Again, his smell short circuited your brain waves, but you managed to shake your head no again. Stopping didn’t even occur to you. The date had been a disaster, from start to finish. You wanted to see what Aleister would do, to see how far he would go. Deep down, you wanted to know if he thought you were worth the effort.

“Good,” he mumbled in approval, his lips meeting your temple and then trailing down your jawline. “I don’t mind fighting for your honor, but I’d like to know your name first.”

His chuckle made your heart sing, while your body went off like fireworks wherever he touched you. At this point, you weren’t sure what honor you had, you were mentally preparing to latch onto him and never let go.

“So, do you have plans this afternoon?”

His question confused you, and you scrunched up your nose, giving a shrug. It was Saturday. No work, just light cleaning and laundry, which lead you to your current speechless state, trapped on a folding table with Aleister Black between your legs.

“Want to go upstairs?”

If you were voiceless before, you were rendered dumb now. He was inviting you to his apartment. And you knew exactly why.

Not giving yourself a chance to second guess yourself, you nodded, taking his hand as you hopped down to the floor, letting him lead you through the door to the hallway elevator.

As soon as the doors shut, he was on you, his hands in your hair, tilting your head back as he fused his lips with yours. Desperately, you gripped the back of his shirt, your fingernails no doubt clawing his skin as you tried to anchor yourself to the ground. Stars danced behind your eyes and your breath came out in pants as you kissed him back with abandon.

The elevator stopped before you were ready, and Aleister leaned down, gripping the backs of your thighs in his hands, hoisting you up into his arms. Your legs encircled his waist, and as he carried you to his apartment, you allowed yourself the moment to explore his neck tattoos with your lips. The colors there were dizzying up close, but the taste of his skin was delicious.

Aleister all but kicked his door down, slamming it behind him. Whirling around, he pressed your back to the wall, pinning you there as he gripped your shirt in his hands, ripping the front open and exposing your white lace bra.

Instantly, his mouth was on the swells of your breasts, his tongue licking and biting just enough to send wetness to your core. Your hands delved into his hair, and your hips rocked against his waist, trying to find any sort of friction.

His beard scraped across the delicate area of your chest, and you tossed your head back against the wall, a moan escaping your throat.

“That’s it,” he rasped. “I want to hear you. Come on, Beauty.”

Dragging his mouth down, he used his tongue to delve into the cup of your bra and pop your tit out, right into his waiting mouth. Every pull, every suckle, seemed to dart straight to your pussy, making it throb in time to his ministrations.

Desperately, you tried to push his head back so you could kiss him, but he was having none of it. You needed your mouth on his skin somehow, so you settled for peppering kisses along the side of his face, your harsh breaths panting in his ear.

Like a man possessed, his hands ran all over your body, wherever he could reach, legs, hips, ribs, arms, he touched all of you, flaming the fire inside of you. Moans bounced off the walls, adding fuel also.

“Kiss me,” you rasped, finally finding your voice amidst the raging passion in your veins.

Aleister jerked his head upright, his eyes locking with yours. He seemed stunned, his grip on your ass tightening just a bit. A low growl rumbled from his chest. “God, you are beautiful!”

Your lips crashed together, passion overwhelming you. Aleister’s tongue licked the seam of your lips and you automatically opened for him, taking the small moment before you did to lick his lip ring, like you had imagined so many times.

He moaned in your mouth as you kissed, and your hips bucked at the sound. The need to feel his skin against yours was all encompassing. Using the leverage of the wall, you freed your hands and began tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Aleister wasted no time in resuming the kiss, leaving you struggling to breathe in the best way possible. Tossing his shirt somewhere over his shoulder, you allowed your hands to roam to the places you had always dreamed of; his broad chest, his soft belly, and narrow hips. You liked the fact that he was lean, not overly muscled, no hard angles jabbing you as you squirmed to get closer. His body molded to yours perfectly.

With a grunt, Aleister pushed the both of you off the wall, turning to carry you to the couch behind him. The room whirled by you, your focus entirely on the man in your arms. The couch was soft, a sheet thrown over it in typical bachelor pad fashion. It was all you noticed before Aleister sat down, you straddling his lap, and his hands pawing at your breasts. A sharp ripping sound exploded in the quietness of the apartment, and cool air grazed your skin, causing your nipples to peak.

With both your shirt and your bra ruined, you shrugged them off your shoulders. You couldn’t even bring yourself to care about the destroyed clothing when Aleister took the chance to again latch his mouth to the delicate skin of your chest, his beard leaving delicious red marks wherever he brushed against.

“Oh God,” you moaned, your head tilted back.

His hands ran down your stomach, to the button of your jeans. With a swift flick, the button was undone, and your zipper was down, his hand shoved into your pants.

At the first graze of his fingers against your fabric covered core, you gasped, locking eyes with him. Gripping his shoulders, the ink there peeking through your fingers, you bore down on his hand, savoring the friction you had sought for so long. “So good.” Your voice was low, unable to gain enough air to be any louder.

Aleister bit his lower lip, his focus entirely on your facial expressions as he flicked your panties to the side and delved a finger inside of you. “So wet, Beauty. For me?”

Rising a little on your knees, using his shoulders as leverage, you nodded as you rolled your hips against his hand. “Fuck, yes.”

“You gonna come on my hand like a good girl, huh?” His tongue poked at his lip ring, his gaze never leaving your face.

Little squeaks escaped from your throat when he added a second finger. You were getting desperate now, wanting him more than ever before.

Trying to focus, you reached between your bodies, finding his dick hard in his jeans. It felt large, and your pussy gushed more at the thought of it inside you. Your eyes found his again as your hands began squeezing him, delighting in the fact that he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes on you.

“Find something you want, Beauty?” His voice was ragged, thrilling you.

Nodding, you tilted your hips against his fingers.

Aleister leaned forward, trailing his nose up your neck until he arrived at your ear. “I’ll give you what you want, when you tell me your name.”

The air seemed to get sucked from your chest, his thick fingers robbing you of all thought. Moaning, your head fell to the side, Aleister’s lips latching onto the skin there. He wanted your name, but at the moment, you couldn’t even remember it.

“Tell me,” he growled.

Whimpers of desperation came out of you. “I can’t. I don’t remember.”

He reared back to look at you, a look of concern on his face before he realized what you meant. Of course you knew your own name, but the pleasure he was giving you made you mindless. He removed his hand, ignoring your sounds of disappointment, and knocked your hand off his dick.

“Well then, if you can’t remember your name, let me give you something to remember instead.”

He stood, you still wrapped around his waist, and knocked everything off the low coffee table behind you. Plastic cups went flying, and Lord knows what else, the clamor the least of your worries at that moment. He laid you on the table, grabbed your jeans at your hips, and pulled them off inside out, tossing them across the room. Next your panties were ripped off, causing your mouth to drop open. Never before have you had a man literally rip the clothes off your body. At this rate, you didn’t know how you were going to make it back to the laundry room.

And then he spread your legs wide open and latched his mouth to your pussy, and you forgot all about laundry. Shrieking, you grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling him against your clit. He kept his hands on the backs of your knees, making you do a split in the air, your ass off the table. He was growling against you, his eyes closed as he feasted on you. He was entirely focused on his task, which seemed to be to make you cum as many times on his face as possible.

It didn’t take long before you began to shake, your first orgasm hitting you hard, just from the rapid flicking of his tongue. Your second orgasm was right behind it when he shoved three fingers in your hole, pressing up and finding your spot like some sort of orgasm psychic.

With his fingers inside of you, that freed your leg up, so you wrapped it around his head, locking him to you. His mouth was magic, and you never wanted it to stop.

A low keening wail started in your chest and up through your throat as your third orgasm slammed into you. It felt like your whole body was shaking, and both of your hands grabbed Aleister by the back of the head, shoving him against your pussy, the friction delicious.

As you calmed down, you loosened your hold, glancing down to see Aleister’s face dripping wet, a smug look on his face. Blushing, you averted your eyes.

“Fuck no,” he growled. He was on his knees on the floor, and reaching between your legs, gripped the back of your head to pull you up and to his mouth. His kiss was aggressive, dominating, sharing your taste with you. Ending the kiss, he glared at you. “Do not be ashamed of how your body reacts for me.”

You gave a slight nod, biting your lip, rendered silent once again. You were now sitting upright on the table, naked as the day you were born, Aleister still in his jeans. He stood up, and they rode low on his hips, and you felt drool pool in your mouth.

“I’m not ashamed of how my body reacts to you. You taste so fucking good, Beauty. Look what you did to my dick.” His hand was still cupping the back of your neck, his fingers in your hair.

Flicking your eyes down, you saw exactly what you did to him. You looked up at him, dazzled by the large man looming over you. Hair fell down around his face, his glare smoldering, it made you feel sexy and daring. So you opened you mouth. And stuck your tongue out.

He growled, his hands flying to the button and zipper on his jeans. You waited, head tilted back, your eyes on him. His cock plopped on your outstretched tongue and you moaned, leaving it there, savoring the taste of him.

“Suck it.”

You felt wetness slick your thighs as you wrapped your lips around his impressive girth, licking around the head in and effort to make your task easier. Aleister was breathing hard, his eyes never leaving your mouth. Your tongue danced around his length, once hand coming up to wrap about the base of his dick, pumping him softly. He growled at your light teasing, but didn’t stop you, his hands dropping to his sides.

Sucking with a new vigor, you pushed yourself as far as you could go, pressing the head of his dick against the back of your throat before pulling back, only to dive in again. Aleister groaned, his head thrown back. Smugly, laughter danced in your eyes. He wasn’t trying to get you to talk now, was he?

While you pumped him with one hand, your other found his balls. Rubbing him, you squeezed your legs together in an effort to quell the ache growing there. Even after three orgasms, you wanted more.

As if he heard your thoughts, he reached down, gripping your arms, lifting you to your feet, his dick sliding out of your mouth against your wishes.

Turning, he pushed you so that you kneeled on the couch, bent over the back. He slapped your ass causing you to yell then moan, and before you could blink, he was inside of you.

You gasped, your whole world stopping in that moment. He didn’t move, filling you up entirely, letting you feel every inch of him. “Still speechless, Beauty?”

“Uh huh.”

His chuckle was dark, and he reached down to grip your right thigh, propping your foot up on the couch. “Hold on tight, I don’t do gentle.” Rearing back, withdrawing almost completely out of you, he slammed back in, setting a brutal pace that had your hands gripping the couch fabric and screams echoing throughout the room. The thick vein along the underside of his cock continually grazed your clit, adding a sensation you were unprepared for.

Pounding against you, slaps raining down onto your ass, Aleister’s grunts were loud, and you loved that he showed no shame in the noises he made. Your body began to mold itself to his shaft, loosening up enough to lose the ache you started with, and gain pleasure with every thrust. Tossing your head back, you bowed, silently asking Aleister for some extra contact.

He read your body language like a book, a hand coming up to wrap your hair in his fist, pulling you back so that his teeth found your neck. Moaning, you bucked your hips against his. “Look at my Silent Beauty, fucking herself on my cock. Feel good, Baby? Tell me.”

It was a demand, but you had no air in your lungs to answer him. Your hand reached over and wrapped itself around his forearm where he braced it next to your body. Mouth wide open, uncontrollable moans coming from it, you scratched and clawed at his skin. Buzzing was loud in your head, his breathing in your ear, and you felt your legs start to tense against your upcoming orgasm. Sensing this, Aleister scooped you against his chest, turning to plop down on the couch. His feet found purchase on the coffee table, his arms hooking behind your knees, spreading you wide. Thrusting up into you, he grunted, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixing. Settling against his body, dazzled by the ink on his arms, you leaned your head back against his shoulder, arms around his neck.

He never missed a beat, never slowed. Your orgasm crept closer and closer, the knot in the your stomach getting tighter and tighter until you were sure you were going to snap. But somehow, he kept you right on the edge.

“Fuck,” he moaned when your teeth found his earlobe. “Goddammit!”

You took pleasure in finding his weakness, but it only lasted a moment. Even with your legs over his arms, he still managed to slap your clit, making you scream as your orgasm washed over you, your legs fighting to close. He refused to allow that, slapping your pussy a few more times and he cursed and grunted, coming inside of you.

Out of breath, you slumped against him, sweaty and shaking. He dropped your legs, his hands smoothing the muscles of your thighs. The two of you were quiet, caught up in your own thoughts. Being the first to move, you sat up on his lap, sighing when he slid out of you. Looking around, you found your jeans on the floor, and you stood, picking them up and fixing the legs so that they were right side out again, sliding them on.

“What are you doing?” Aleister asked.

You didn’t answer, finding his shirt on the floor and pulling it over your head. Hey, he ruined your clothes, the least he could do was supply a shirt. Trying to find your shoes was a different story, considering you never remembered taking them off, but you found them next to the front door. Standing upright, you looked over your shoulder at a naked Aleister Black, who’s expression was confused as he stood and looked at you over the back of the couch. Opening the door, you paused when he called out to you.

“Hey! Aren’t you at least going to tell me your name?”

Tossing him a saucy grin, you left his apartment, closing the door behind you.

There was still laundry to do.


End file.
